Silent Moments (Imagine You Here)
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Matahari sudah tinggi, ia bisa melihat itu dari jendela kamarnya yang tidak bertirai. Toh mereka tidak memerlukannya. Rumah ini tidak memiliki tetangga, dan mereka tidak punya sesuatu untuk disembunyikan pada dunia. #TemanTanpaKata


Athrun terbangun di atas ranjang dengan seprei dan _bed cover_ berwarna putih gading, disampingnya berbaring seseorang berambut cokelat, masih tertidur pulas dengan wajah damai. Napasnya naik turun serta dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibirnya yang terbuka membuat Athrun tak tega membangunkannya.

Matahari sudah tinggi, ia bisa melihat itu dari jendela kamarnya yang tidak bertirai. Toh mereka tidak memerlukannya. Rumah ini tidak memiliki tetangga, dan mereka tidak punya sesuatu untuk disembunyikan pada dunia.

Ia masih ingat ketika dirinya dan pria disampingnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dan membeli rumah di dekat pantai dengan pekarangan yang ditumbuhi dua pohon apel dan bunga aster di sekelilingnya. Athrun tidak terlalu suka berkebun, tapi pria itu menyukainya.

Setiap pagi pria itu akan menyiram semua tanaman milik mereka, dan setiap dua minggu sekali memberi pupuk agar bunga aster tetap tumbuh subur. Di sore hari mereka akan duduk berdua di sana, menikmati senja oranye dan menunggu matahari tenggelam ke dalam lautan. Setiap hari. Mereka menyaksikan bagaimana bunga aster mekar di musim semi dan layu di musim dingin, bersama-sama.

Lamunan Athrun buyar ketika merasa pria di sampingnya bergerak dari tidurnya, kemudian iris mata berwarna _emerald_ miliknya bertemu dengan warna ungu pria berambut coklat, ia tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Kira, _beautiful_."

Mereka turun dari ranjang bersamaan. Athrun menggeser kakinya dari ranjang menuju lantai kayu yang dingin, tak lupa ia memakai sadal kain yang selalu ada di bawah tempat tidur kemudian beranjak menuju toilet. Ia membukakan pintu dan membiarkannya terbuka untuk Kira dan mencuri kecupan kecil di pipinya, dan dibalas dengan sentilan lembut di telinga Athrun yang tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

Athrun mengadahkan tangan untuk mengambil air dingin dan mengusapkanya di wajah. Ia menatap lurus pada cermin berbentuk persegi panjang di hadapannya. Bayangan wajahnya yang basah terpantul di sana, di sebelah kanannya terlihat Kira sedang menggosok gigi dengan mata tertutup. Niat jahil muncul di kepala Athrun, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Kira dan segera berlari keluar toilet dengan tawa setan. Tidak mempedulikan seseorang di dalam kamar mandi mengerang karena perbuatannya.

Ia menyeret kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Ia menjepit remote tv yang berada di meja dengan kedua kakinya karena terlalu malas merubah posisi, lalu menyalakannya dan menggantinya dengan channel berita pagi. Hidupnya begitu sempurna.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kira berjalan menuju dapur, ia membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan kotak susu dan telur. Kira bergeser ke arah lemari dapur untuk mengambil roti tawar dan memasukkannya dalam pemanggang, memastikan tidak terlalu panas karena ia tahu Athrun tidak suka roti yang gosong. Setelah itu ia memanaskan penggorengan untuk membuat telur mata sapi, namun seseorang mematikan kompor dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Kira merasa beban tubughnya bertambah ketika dada Athrun menempel di punggungnya. Dagu Athrun bersandar pada bahu Kira sedang tangannya melingkar di pinggul. Keduanya tidak bergerak, Athrun mungkin akan lupa bahwa waktu masih berjalan jika ia tidak merasakan jantungnya berdebar dan hampir melompat dari tempatnya. Ia memutar badan pria berambut coklat di dekapannya, dan menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Tinggalah denganku…"

Diam.

Kira tidak menjawab, tidak bergerak.

Athrun mengusap sisi kanan wajah Kira dengan telapak tangannya, menyingkirkan helaian poni berwarna cokelat itu ke belakang agar ia bisa mengamati wajah Kira seluruhnya. Athrun memajukan wajahnya ke arah dahi pria itu dan mengecupnya lembut. Ia baru melepaskan kecupannya ketika merasa sesuatu yang basah dan hangat di wajahnya.

Athrun menjauh, mencari-cari sesuatu di wajah Kira, sedangkan pemilik iris mata ungu hanya bisa memandanginya dengan sedih. Butuh lima detik kemudian barulah ia sadari bahwa sesuatu yang ia cari ternyata keluar dari sudut matanya sendiri. Ia sedang menangis.

Athrun tidak mengerti apa arti dari tangisan ini, apakah tangisan bahagia karena ia merasa sangat beruntung telah dipertemukan kembali bersama teman masa kecilnya secara utuh. Bahagia karena karena ada seseorang di sampingnya saat ia bangun di pagi hari. Ada yang memasakkan roti bakar dan telur setengah matang untuk sarapan. Bahagia karena ia merasa seperti hidup dalam mimpi dan ia berharap tidak terbangun selamanya asal ada Kira bersamanya.

"Kira, apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Tanyanya pelan pada pria di pelukannya. Rasanya seperti de javu, Athrun merasa ia telah bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama selama berulang kali, namun hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti menanyakannya.

Sepersekian detik berlalu, dan Athrun mulai disergap oleh rasa takut. Kesunyian diantara mereka lebih terdengar seperti ledakan, teriakan pilu dan percikan api oleh telinga Athrun. Ketika ia mencari, darimana asalnya suara-suara itu, barulah ia sadari bahwa semua itu berasal dari dalam hatinya.

Ia menatap Kira dengan alis bertaut, masih menunggunya bereaksi.

Dan jawabannya selalu sama.

Pria berambut cokelat itu mengangguk, tak berekspresi.

Kemudian bayangan itu hadir, bayangan air dalam jumlah besar yang entah dari mana asalnya, tiba-tiba mengelilinginya. Ia merasa dirinya sedang berada dalam lautan yang gelap, dan akan menenggelamkannya jika kedua tangannya tidak terangkat, meraih udara yang mungkin saja mampu menyelamatkannya. Athrun hampir saja mengisi paru-parunya dengan air imajiner saat ia melonjak dari tempat tidur dan memegang dadanya. Kali ini Athrun terbangun di atas ranjang dengan seprei dan _bed cover_ berwarna putih gading, sendirian.

* * *

Matahari sudah tinggi, ia bisa melihat itu dari jendela kamarnya yang tidak bertirai. Toh ia tidak memerlukannya. Rumah ini tidak memiliki tetangga, ia mendirikannya di dekat pantai yang selalu sepi, dan ia tidak punya sesuatu untuk disembunyikan pada dunia.

Lengan kirinya jatuh lemas di atas _spring bed_, ia mengambil napas yang sangat panjang sebelum menggeser kakinya keluar dari tempat tidur menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Tidak repot-repot mencari sandal, ia terhuyung-huyung melangkah menuju toilet yang jaraknya hanya sepuluh langkah dari ranjang. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia mengadahkan telapaknya, menangkap air dingin yang mengucur dari kran dan membasuhkannya di wajah, lalu mengulanginya hingga ia merasa telah terbangun sepenuhnya.

Matanya menatap lurus pada cermin di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang masih basah dengan bibir yang terbuka karena napas terengah terpantul di cermin berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Bayangan Athrun tampak kecil di sana, karena biasanya ada satu lagi bayangan yang berada di sampingnya sedang bercukur atau menggosok gigi. Toilet 3x4 itu tampak kosong, rumah yang dibangunnya bersama-sama itu menjadi lebih besar dari biasanya. Namun tanpa Kira, tempat ini bukanlah rumah. Karena Athrun ingin Kira menjadi rumahnya, tempatnya untuk pulang.

Athrun menyeret kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Buket bunga belasungkawa yang baru saja ia terima dari orang Cagalli di pemerintahan masih terlihat segar dan tetap berada di tempat semula sejak orang itu meletakkannya. Kotak bentou bertingkat yang dibawakan oleh Lacus setiap sore masih tertutup dengan segelnya di lemari dapur, ia bahkan melupakan janji pada mantan tunangannya untuk memakan isinya sampai habis.

Ia berlutut di lantai kayu ruang tengah, dengan kedua tangan menekan dadanya yang berdetak kencang, hampir mencakar permukaan kulitnya untuk mencari sesuatu─mencari sisa-sisa kenangan di kepalanya, dari hatinya, dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Semuanya masih mengingat bahwa pernah ada seseorang bernama Kira Yamato masuk ke dalam hidup Athrun Zala, sebagai teman masa kecil, sebagai musuh di medan perang, atau sebagai seseorang yang membawa sebagian hatinya.

Namun orang itu kini telah menjadi debu di angkasa bersama Freedom yang meledak di akhir perang Bloody Valentine kedua. Membawa sebagian diri Athrun yang memang sengaja ia berikan untuknya, membuatnya ikut hancur dan terbakar.

Kira menghilang, tapi dia akan terus ada dalam pikiran, hati, jiwa Athrun. Mungkin sedikit terlambat jika Athrun mengatakannya sekarang, namun ia percaya bahwa manusia akan terus hidup. Kematian hanya suatu kejadian yang membuat jasadnya akan menghilang, tapi manusia akan tetap hidup bersama orang-orang yang mengasihinya, yang membuktikan bahwa Kira Yamato pernah ada dan pernah menggandeng tangannya.

Athrun akan kehilangan Kira sampai mereka bertemu lagi. Untuk saat ini ia akan hidup mengingat Kira, mengambil sisa hatinya yang tidak ikut hancur dan merekam semuanya baik-baik dalam kepalanya.

Sampai mereka bertemu lagi.

Hanya sampai mereka bertemu lagi.

_Should I Die Before You Do_

_When_

_you wake up from death,_

_you will find yourself_

_in my arms,_

_and I will be_

_kissing you,_

_and_

_I_

_will be crying._

_-Richard Brautigan._

* * *

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

* * *

Udah nggak tau mau gimana lagi aku cape, masa dari ide awal udah ganti cerita 4 kali untuk challenge #temantanpakata (atau lebih cocok #pacartanpakata #diabisu #bodoamat #ampun #orz) dan d fic fic sebelumnya sudah saya tulis lebih dari 3 halaman tapi berhenti di tengah jalan, dan baru fic ini saja yang berhasil saya tulis sambil mendengarkan lagu kimi wa boku ni niteiru.

Awalnya saya akan membawakan humor, lalu ganti angst(but-not-so-angst-with-fluffy-ending), lalu berubah jadi humor crack, lalu saya bingung…. Lalu saya ngerjakan pr sebentar, tidak lama kemudian hujan badai menerpa Surabaya, disaat itu saya kepikiran plot ini. Fuck yea I'm done.

Oke, kritik dan review sangat-sangat diharapkan karena notabene saya baru keluar dari gua dan menulis lagi, entah tulisan saya sekarang menjadi kaku, semakin alay atau nggak jelas. Terimakasih sudah membaca~

Btw, ritsu-ken-chan, aku menepati janjiku kan :p

Disclaimer:

Gundam Seed milik Bandai, Sunrise.

Poem milik Richard Brautigan. (omg, I adore him so much)

Judul saya ambil dari potongan lirik Within Temptation-Memories.

Warning: gay stuff, fanfic php, canon abal-abal, character death, etc.


End file.
